


From Five to Five

by SupernovaDia



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aidan Gallagher - Freeform, Ellen Page - Freeform, Gen, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers, Umbrella Academy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernovaDia/pseuds/SupernovaDia
Summary: You are a skilled assassin and spy, hired by the commission board after the Hargreeves managed to prevent the apocalypse. The commission board shows serious trust issues towards the family, especially Five Hargreeves. They send you to spy on them, trying to find out what they're up to, however, you get into triuble with them right on the first day.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Reader, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader, five hargreeves/reader, number five/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Encounter

“He successfully managed to prevent the apocalypse?” I asked in disbelief as I looked at the picture Herb had shown me. “A 13 year old boy like him?” I laughed. “Come on, it’s not April Fool’s day, now, is it?” I looked at him, hoping he’d tell me it was a joke, but his face stayed serious.

“Actually, he’s 58. After doing a time jump, he got stuck in this body due to some miscalculations.” Herb replied as I shuffled through the files. “Listen, Pente, we just want you to keep a close eye on him for now, okay? We’re still unsure whether or not we can trust him.” Pente, the name that I was given as an assassin. I got called this name so much by now, I don’t even remember my own name. It’s Greek for “Five”. Maybe it was destiny to meet someone with a name like mine, a number, so insignificant that we didn’t even get an actual name.

He seemed quite worried. He had told me about what had happened after the handler got killed. “You’re the most skilled assassin we could find for this task.” He added.

I let out a chuckle. “He may be 58, but I’m sure I can defeat him easily as long as he’s stuck like this.” I reached into my pockets and looked at my phone. “It’s getting late, I better get going!” I said, getting ready to go and attaching my knives to their respective places. “Pente! You’re not supposed to kill him!” Herb reminded me. “I know, only when it’s necessary, you don’t have to tell me twice. Don’t be such a party pooper.” I laughed. “I just want my fun.” I quietly added, looking at the picture.

\---

I was sitting in a car nearby the umbrella academy, hugging the briefcase I got. I had been waiting for what felt like an eternity and I was getting bored. I expected a lot more thrills, a lot more action but everything was just quiet and normal. Nobody came in, nobody came out. I could only see someone pass by the windows from time to time, but couldn’t quite make out who they were. I could only make out Number One, since his appearance was quite.. unique. 

I just assumed that all family members were home. I decided to wait a little more and eventually try to sneak in. It was against my orders to go in, but I just couldn’t resist. It was getting way too boring, so I got out of the car and tried to look for good ways to get in.

It’s quite easy for me to get anywhere actually. I can make myself invisible for short periods of time, like that, I can easily get in unnoticed. However, this also brings it’s disadvantages. I can still be touched and still be heard when invisible, so I need to be careful not to knock things over or even sneeze.

I found my way in at the side of the building via a ladder. Not very smart built, anybody can easily just get in. While making my way into the building, I felt a little uneasy. It seemed way too simple. They might all be good fighters, but it seems way too easy to get in and out of the place. I shook my head and decided to just get going, a little action is just what I was seeking after all. I found myself in a bedroom. I wasn’t sure whose it was, so I decided to just look at the other rooms and see what I can find. “There must be something to kill him for.” I quietly chuckled. 

I made my way through a hallway that led to what I assumed were everyone’s rooms. It was pretty quiet, so I wasn’t that cautious, thinking they were all in other parts of the mansion. Maybe I wanted to get caught though, sitting in that car for so long was really tiring. 

_ “Pente, stay concentrated!” he shouted as I felt a sharp pain going through my back. I had probably already started bleeding from all the whipping _ .  _ It hurt but also felt numb at the same time, I didn’t even scream anymore every time it hit me. “I’m sorry.” I tried to keep my voice clear, but you could hear the secret pain, leading to getting another whipping.  _

_ “Say that again, I can’t hear you!” - “I am sorry!” I replied, louder and clearer, trying to concentrate on my harsh training again. The fate of an orphan, trained to be a top assassin. I actually wasn’t sure if I was actually an orphan. I’m sure they kidnapped me back then, knowing what I was capable of. A child with extraordinary powers, but still incapable of self defense. An easy catch if you have parents that barely cared. _

_ My training went on, if I made a mistake I was punished. You get used to it, really. The scars remind you of how much you’ve processed over the years. Maybe I should be thankful that they took it upon themselves to train me. Yes, they treated me harshly, but who else would’ve shown me how to control my powers? Despite the treatment I’ve received, I’m still glad I got a place to sleep, 3 meals a day and a teacher to help me. Life isn’t easy after all. _

_ I don’t know who I am, can’t even remember my real name. I only have an estimated birthday and I’m sure I wasn’t born in the country I was trained in. I’ve lived in Russia most of my life but got sent to the United States around 5 years ago on my first mission alone. Since then, I’ve stayed there. _

_ This year, the commission board contacted me. They lost almost all their workers, as I’ve heard. My teacher is an ol friend of the board, so they begged him to send me to their quarters not too long ago. It was nice meeting new people that you wouldn’t have to immediately eliminate right after for once. The commission offered me various things, mostly money, but that’s not what I needed. _

_ Everything that has been taken from me can’t be given back to me after all. _

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thoughts from my past. If I slack off now, I can get into trouble with the commission, since I’m already disobeying their commands.

Right as I thought that, I accidentally ran against a shelf, causing a few books to fall to the ground with a loud thud. “Fuck” I quitely said to myself, hurrying to get the books back in and hoping that no one noticed.

_ “Great job, Pente.”  _ I thought as I heard steps coming towards me. I panicked, so instead of going somewhere else, I stood right next to the shelf, making myself invisible and holding my breath. The steps stopped and I heard a sort of static noise. Suddenly, someone appeared right in front of the shelf. Knowing my luck, it was of course Number Five, looking around cautiously. I already stood there like this for around 15 seconds, I am only able to stay invisible for around a minute, depending on how well I can concentrate. Since I had to hold my breath in order to not get noticed however, it was getting really hard for me.

He looked me dead in the eye, as if he could see me, causing my breath to hitch. Without hesitation, he went into a fighting position, looking my way. I knew my cover was blown, so I quickly tried to run away while still invisible. I couldn’t concentrate however, since his glare had hypnotised me in a way, so I appeared right in front of him, tripping and falling to the ground. 

He stood there, looking down at me with a smirk. “Now, that wasn’t very professional of you.” he said as I noticed that he was actually armed with a small dagger. “I know the commission sent you, you don’t have to play pretend with me.” He stepped closer, sort of standing above me now. I looked to both my sides, trying to look for something to arm myself with, yet there wasn’t much around.

I figured that my only option is to kick him as he gets closer to me, just to win some time. I can only make myself invisible every three minutes, so I had to distract him somehow. I tried making him trip, but he was quicker, doing a spatial jump behind me. I got up quickly, trying to escape from him, but of course Five is always one step ahead of me. 

“You’re not quite like their assassins though, where do you come from and why did they hire you, who gets distracted so easily?” He asked as he appeared in front of me, startling me. I laughed, slightly out of breath. “At least I got the adventure I wanted.” I made myself invisible again, running past him and quickly escaping through a window. I heard how he tried to chase me, but he quickly lost track due to the echoing of my steps in the hallway. 

As I made my way back to the car, I could see him rushing outside, looking around cluelessly. His siblings soon followed, looking around as well. I chuckled. “Thanks for the entertainment today, Five.” I said to myself, holding the dagger that he had in my hand. “Better be careful next time.” 


	2. Coffee and orange skies

A few days passed and each day I stayed at the same spot in the car, looking at the building of the academy. The commission of course found out that I disobeyed their commands, so I decided to stay put at least for now.

It was hard for me though, staying in the same car for hours with nothing happening at all. Only thing I got was a cappuccino that I got from a nearby cafe and the briefcase I've gotten from the commission.

I was actually really tempted to use the suitcase but I didn't even want to imagine what consequences I'd have to face if I disobeyed my orders again.

I sighed and took a sip of my coffee when I saw a motion from the corner of my eye. I saw someone peeking through the curtains of one of the big windows. I couldn't see who it was, but as soon as I looked their way, they quickly vanished behind the fabric.

I looked at the empty seat next to me, knowing that Number Five probably knew I was there. He most likely even told the whole gang that I was onto something so they're of course very cautious now. It's probably the reason why I haven't seen anything for days now.

I rested my arm on the steering wheel and put my head on them, looking out the window out of boredom. “I was really hoping for at least some more action…” I quietly said to myself. To my surprise, I even got a response coming from the backseat of the car. “Well, life sure gets boring, doesn't it?” The voice asked.

I turned around, startled, seeing the one and only person I wouldn't want to see at that moment - Five. I looked at him, unable to speak. “I suppose it really isn't nice to be hanging around here like this for days, having to obey somebody's rules.” Five shrugged, suddenly appearing in the front seat next to me.

He grabbed my cup and took a sip. “Cappuccino? You looked tough enough to drink black coffee to me.” He complained, drinking the boiling hot coffee in a second.

He set the cup back in the cup holder and laughed at my visible confusion. “What's that look for? Did you really think you'd be unnoticed? We notice everything and we find anyone.” He sounded very confident.

I slowly tried reaching for the dagger that I snatched from him, however he quickly grabbed my arm. “I'm not here to harm you.” He reassured me, reaching into my pocket and getting the knife out. “You can't just take stuff that doesn't belong to you.” Five didn't even look at me, but I felt sort of intimidated. I haven't even processed that he has gotten into my car and just drank my damn cappuccino.

“Is that all? You just wanted back your stupid dagger?” I lightly laughed, keeping a calm Demeanour. Five then looked at me with a gentle smile. “Not quite.” He replied, putting the dagger into the pocket of his jacket. “Just wanna talk. Care for a walk?” He asked, getting out of the car. 

“Do I have a choice?” I asked back, also getting out of the car and taking the briefcase out. I can't let that one get stolen after all. “Not really. I'll get you a new coffee.” Five said, walking ahead. I quickly locked the car and hurried over to him, walking next to him.

I wasn’t sure what to think. Was this a trap? Could I trust him? Various thoughts went through my head, not being able to confirm any of them. Well, I was sure he was up to something, but maybe it wasn’t even something bad.

We stopped by a coffee shop, he went inside while I stood outside, looking at all the people passing by. I still somewhat had to process what happened. It didn’t take long until Five came back, handing me a cup. “Careful, could be hot.” He said with a faint smile before we continued our walk. Five had led me to a local park that wasn’t very crowded. It was already late afternoon and the sun was setting. 

He sat down at a bench, so I just sat down next to him. “Sorry, this might really be out of the blue…” Five said before taking a sip of his coffee. “Dragging you out here like this, I mean.” he added, looking up to the sky. I shoved the briefcase underneath the bench and also looked up. “We mean no harm.” he said with a reassuring tone. “We?” I asked, giving him a questioning look.

“Well, my family and I.” he began to explain. “We all talked after you broke into our house.” - I gulped, feeling a little guilty. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make a mess I only-” I tried to explain, but he cut me off mid sentence, looking at me suddenly. “When’s your birthday?” he asked, looking me dead in the eye.

I got a little nervous by the look he had given me, so I quickly turned my head away from him and towards the sky. “Well, I don’t know that..? I only have an estimated birth month, but that’s most likely inaccurate too.” I replied. “I see…” Five leaned back again, looking away. “We thought you might be one of us.” he suddenly said. “Me?!” I turned towards him again. I kind of had to laugh too. “That’s impossible, sorry!” I tried to quickly brush it off, but he stayed persistent. “Then explain your powers.” Five sounded a little angry, but it seemed more like frustration at second glance.

“Well, I was born with them and got kidnapped by some russian guys, what do you expect?” I asked with a chuckle, finishing the rest of my coffee. “I was trained to be this way.” I added before throwing away my empty cup. “But still, there must be some kind of origin!” he suddenly stood up, seemingly frustrated. “You have to be one of us!” he shouted at me, leaving me with widened eyes.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” he quietly mumbled before sitting back down. “You’ve been put into the wrong hands.” he seemed… concerned? I tilted my head slightly. “You can’t stay with the commission, nor those russian guys.” Five was quite determined, as he got up to stand in front of me. I looked up to his face and I could sense worry in his eyes for some reason.

“Stay with us.” It sounded almost like an order. I waved my hands in front of me. “What? No! I could get into serious trouble, you know? They’d hunt me down if I didn’t return!” I laughed at his demand, thinking of it as a joke, but he stayed dead serious. “There’s nobody strong enough to defend the Hargreeves.” He seemed to have calmed down, his face was much more gentle now. 

Unsure of whether or not it was a trap, I decided to get up from my seat and grab the briefcase from underneath the bench. “It’s getting late, I should be returning to the quarters now.” I said, getting ready to go back. “Think about it, I know you’ll be there again tomorrow.” Five said. I laughed. “We’ll see about that.” I replied, setting up the briefcase.

“You haven’t told me your name yet.” - “What are you, my reminder?”

I let out a chuckle. “It’s Pente.” I said with a gentle tone, getting a smile from him in response. He of course realized immediately. “And your real name?” he asked. I smiled at him. “I don’t remember it.” with that, I vanished from the scene, getting back to the quarters.  



	3. Endless Void

That night, I could barely sleep. Nightmares plagued me. I was in a white room. I saw nothing but an endless white. When I ran, my footsteps echoed, my pants echoed with them. I heard voices, but I couldn’t make out what they said. They sounded more like a distorted screaming, hurting in my ears. Whenever I tried to run away from them, they stopped, but when I stood still, trying to catch my breath, they just came back.

I woke up with a gasp, sweating. It’s been almost a year since I’ve had the same recurring dream. I didn’t know why I was dreaming that, I didn’t know what could’ve caused it nor what it meant. It just somehow terrified me. 

I let out a sigh and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was 5 in the morning. I decided to just get up and take a shower, I knew I couldn’t fall back asleep anyways. I got out of bed and pulled away the curtains, it had still been dark outside since it was late autumn. From my room, all I could see was a forest. Nothing else. A few street lights shined into the dark woods, revealing a deer that was seemingly looking for food.

I rested my arms on the windowsill and looked at the deer. I often wondered what being free was. Ever since I was born, I was either locked away or out under command. I was barely able to make major decisions on my own, I wasn’t even allowed to take a walk when I was still in Russia. I figured that it was probably for their and my own good.

Suddenly, the deer seemed to be scared of something and dashed back into the dark forest. Probably another animal looking for prey or something. I got back up and went to take a shower in the bathroom that was connected to my room. All I had was a room with a bed, a closet, a table and two chairs. I managed to get myself a mini fridge and a coffee machine at least. I also always locked both of my doors. I didn’t trust people enough at that place.

I hated showering there. The water took ages to get warm, so I took ice cold showers most of the time so I wasted no water. To my surprise, it got warm quick, probably since I was the first one awake. 

For the first time in a while, showering felt refreshing. I felt sort of better after I had gotten out and wrapped myself in a towel. I decided not to blow dry my hair, it’s better anyway and I still had a lot of time until I had to go out. Until then, it should’ve been dry. 

I unlocked the door of my bathroom and went back to my room, freezing in shock when I suddenly saw someone sitting at my table, peacefully sipping some coffee. “Up early, huh?” he asked, smiling at me. “How did you-” I wanted to ask but of course he didn’t let me finish. “Spatial jumps.” he replied. “Ah, yes… I forgot.” I quietly said, holding the towel tight to make sure it doesn’t slip away. 

“Would you mind getting out so I can uh… put something on..?” I asked, not even trying to understand why he was there. “If I was standing in the hallway, I’d get into serious trouble. I can turn around.” he offered as he turned towards the window. I was slightly embarrassed, but in the end I figured that we’re all just human after all, so what’s the issue? 

_ “Well there’s actually a lot of issues.”  _ I thought to myself as I kept on checking if he’s still facing away. “I am not looking, stop turning around.” He sounded quite stern. “How do you know I’m turning around then?!” I asked with an angry tone. He just laughed in response, still looking out the window. “Keep your eyes to yourself, mister!” I shouted, throwing my towel onto his head and quickly slipping into a slightly oversized shirt. I was too confused and lazy to be searching for something else at that moment.

“This will do for now.” I sighed and sat down on my bed, facing him. I reached over the end of the bed to see that he had actually made a whole pot of coffee. I took a mug and poured myself some of it. “What are you here for? Can’t even wait till noon to see me?” I asked with a smirk. “No. I*’m here to pick you up.” Five responded, finally turning his head towards me. “I already know your decision.” he added.

I looked down.  _ “I haven’t even made a decision.”  _ I thought, actually not sure what to tell him. “You’re safe with us, Pente. If you stay here and keep on working for the commission, you’ll be dead in no time.” Five tried to convince me. It actually felt like a trap. I looked at him warily, it all seemed way too fishy. “I was raised by the people I work for. I can’t just betray them.” I tried to keep my voice down, but I was actually quite angry. “But you’re one of us!” Five shouted, standing up to step in front of me. 

“I get that you feel connected to them, they gave you shelter and all, but would you really prefer this shithole over a loving family?!” he asked, his glare felt discomforting. “You’re not my family. I have no family.” I felt tears burning in my eyes, so I looked down. I couldn’t cry now. I’m not weak.

“We can be your family if only you let us. We’re not trying to harm you, this is genuine!” Five really didn’t seem like he was lying, but I had no reason to trust him. “Get out.” I quietly said, hoping he wouldn’t hear that I was about to cry. He didn’t move, so I looked up despite trying not to show him my vulnerable side. “I said leave!” I shouted, probably loud enough for my next door neighbour to hear. “Not without you.” Five declined, quickly stepping towards my closet and grabbing my clothes harshly, stuffing them in my bag.

I got up from the bed and wanted to stop him, but I suddenly realized that he wouldn’t be doing this if it was a trap. He seemed frustrated to see me decline. Five sounded way too honest, so I was certain he was serious. I walked towards him and grabbed his arm gently to make him stop. “It’s okay, I can pack it myself.” I gently said. He turned his head and looked at me.

I wasn’t sure if I was just still tired or if my sight was playing with me, but I was sure I saw tears in his eyes the second he turned around. He quickly walked past me and sat back down, looking out the window. “Fine then.” he quietly said, finishing the rest of his coffee. I could hear some sort of sadness in his voice, but I decided not to question it.


	4. Good night, good morning

Five had introduced me to the family. It went quite well actually. I didn’t expect them to accept me as their family member, but they did, to my surprise. They had told me that after that night, they had a long talk and figured that I must be one of them. Joining them was probably for my “safety and own good” ro say it in the words of Allison. The only one who seemed quite suspicious of me was Luther. He wasn’t really that convinced, which is understandable. Though I must admit, he could’ve been a little nicer with his words. He told me that he could never trust me and that I can’t just replace their dead brother, which of course wasn’t my intention.

The fact that I had gotten Ben’s old room probably didn’t make the situation better. Luther was the only one who had all sorts of objections, he didn’t even show up to dinner. When I got back to my room, I let out a sigh and sat down on the bed. I looked around.  _ “This will be my new home from now on, huh?”  _ I thought to myself, already thinking about how I can personalize it a bit.

I heard a knock on my slightly opened door. When it opened, it surprisingly revealed Vanya. She came in a few steps and gave me a kind look. “Mind if I sit down next to you?” she asked. “No, go ahead!” I quickly replied, scooting a little further to the left. “Listen…” Vanya began as she sat down next to me. “Don’t think too much about what Luther said, alright? It’s just how he is, he has some sort of… trust issues?” I could tell that she wasn’t really able to put it into words. “Just give him some time.” she said, handing me a small, neatly wrapped box. “We got this together for you.” Vanya seemed quite happy as I opened it.

In the box was a silver necklace with an umbrella pendant. “Welcome to the family.” she gently said. “We’re all glad to have you here.” she added. I looked at the necklace, not really knowing how to respond, nor what to think. I was grateful, but at the same time I thought it was all going a bit too... quick? They were basically trusting a complete stranger that even broke into their house to spy on them. I closed the box with the necklace in it and set it on my nightstand. “Thanks a lot, I appreciate it.” I forced a smile, I didn’t want to worry them even more after all.

“It’s pretty late already, you should sleep. If you need something, you know where we are.” Vanya got up again and walked towards the door of the room. “Sleep well!” I shouted after her as she closed the door, getting a “you too!” in response.

I decided that sleeping seemed like a good option. I got up again and changed into something more comfortable and lay down on my bed again. I took the necklace out of the box and looked at it, thinking. Various thoughts crossed my mind. I was worried about what was about to come, what awaited me and the others. I won’t be safe for long, that’s for sure. Either the commission or my teacher would most likely try to find and hunt me down. I’ve betrayed them after all.

I couldn’t help but sigh again, letting myself fall onto the bed and sinking into the soft sheets, the necklace dangling down from my hand. I then heard that static noise and looked up. “Doors exist for a reason.” I said, looking at Five who had just appeared in front of me. “I’ll choose whether or not I want to use the door or not.” he shrugged. “Besides, I was all the way in the kitchen, that would’ve been a long walk to your room.” he added, stepping closer to me. 

I sat up again, giving him a questioning look. “Why are you here anyways? You should sleep too, today was quite the extraordinary day after all.” I got up again, putting the necklace on the nightstand. I opened the window and looked outside. It was a nice change to have a different view again. I heard Five taking the Necklace and appearing behind me. He was putting it around my neck, his hands gently stroking my neck. I let out a chuckle. “That tickles!” I tried to get away, but he held me in place. “Don’t move or you’ll accidentally strangulate yourself while I try to put the necklace on.” Five huffed. 

“There you go.” he said, pulling his hands away. I smiled and stepped in front of the mirror., he stood behind me. “I like it.” I gave him a gentle smile. Five finally seemed to calm down a little, as a faint smile appeared on his face. “It was my idea to get it.” He seemed a little proud of himself. “You already know me well despite knowing me for a few days, huh?” I joked, sitting down on my bed again, the cold air wrapping around my body. 

“Be careful not to catch a cold.” Five quietly said, patting my head. He then gave me a gentle smile and left without another word, leaving me in a state of confusion.  _ “Did he just… pat my head?”  _ I asked myself, holding my head and processing what happened.

\---

The next morning, I woke up pretty late. When I realized, I quickly got up and rushed down the hallway. I went towards the living room where I heard someone talking and peeked around the corner. It was Luther and Five. “Jesus, grow up.” I heard Five say, he sounded pretty angry. “How can we know whether or not we can trust Pente?!” Luther shouted, walking back and forth. “Sent by the commission board to spy on us, what if it’s a trap?!” he added, rubbing his temples. “Just give it time! Pente needs us the most right now, we can’t risk her getting hurt. We need to protect her as best as we can.” Five seemed to be defending me. “She’s more than useful to us.” he added. I looked at them in shock.  _ “Useful?”  _ I asked myself. 

“Don’t use her for your own good. You’re the worst, you’re just trying to make her our weapon, aren’t you?! You and your great ideas?!” Luther seemed quite frustrated, and to be honest, I was too. I couldn’t believe that Five would just use me, he seemed way too.. caring and gentle when we met. I was about to interfere when Five suddenly got loud. “You’re wrong!” he shouted, defending himself this time. “I was considering it, I admit it!” he got quiet again. “But…” he tried to continue, but he wasn’t able to finish his sentence. “But what?” Luther asked, suddenly grabbing Five by the shoulders. “There’s just… something about her..?” Five quietly said, looking away. 

  
I hid behind the pillar, my face reddening a little.  _ “What?”  _ I thought. I stood there in disbelief, thinking that I’m just interpreting something wrong. “Why would you care anyways?” Five asked, freeing himself from Luther’s grip. Luther just looked at him in confusion as Five walked away. I quickly made myself invisible so he wouldn’t see me eavesdropping on their conversation. “I won’t trust her just because you tell me to!” Luther shouted after him. Five let out a chuckle. “I know better than you do, Luther.” he said without turning around and walking up the stairs. “After all, you didn’t notice her being there the whole time.” Five added before disappearing. Since my cover was blown, I made myself visible in front of Luther, awkwardly looking at him. “Good morning..?” I nervously said, but Luther just stormed off.


	5. Evening Breeze

“I assume you have a few questions?” Five asked, standing in front of me, arms crossed. I had gotten back to my room immediately after Luther stormed out. Five seemed a little nervous and uncomfortable when he came into my room. It was probably since he didn’t want me to hear the things he said.

“No, really. It’s all good. I’m just glad I know what your initial intention was.” I replied and shrugged before I turned away from him and looked out the window. He harshly grabbed me by the shoulders so I’d face him again. I could see that Five was concerned. “Please don’t think that’s still the case.” he sounded quite stern. “I… truly do care about you, alright?!” he raised his voice and didn’t let go off of my shoulders. “Five, it’s alright, really. You’re really tense right now.” I tried to calm him down by speaking in a gentle tone.

“Here.” I grabbed his hands that were still on my shoulders and let them sink down, squeezing them a little to show that I’m there. “Better now?” I asked with a smile. To my surprise, he seemed even more tense, ripping his hands out of my grip and turning away from me. “You don’t get it.” he mumbled under his breath. “Then why don’t you explain?” I asked, getting no response.

Five let out a sigh and his shoulders relaxed a little. “Sorry for being harsh.” He looked back at me, forcing a smile. “When I was a kid, I often had really bad luck.” I said, sitting down on the bed. “I often tripped and whenever I went outside, it started to rain. My teachers said that I’m a cursed child.” I tried to distract Five a little by telling him a little story. I told him about all the funny things that had happened to me as a child due to my bad luck. He had sat down next to me and we both started talking about ourselves. 

We ended up lying on the bed next to each other, laughing about the stories we had been telling each other. It went on and on, time just went by flying. It had probably already been a few hours when I closed my eyes, listening to a story Five was telling me, I just wanted to rest my eyes for a bit and somehow, I fell asleep while he was talking. 

It was a little laten when I woke up again. It was still bright outside, so I probably haven’t slept for long. When I woke up, Five wasn’t there anymore, I assumed that he just left when he noticed. I hoped he didn’t feel offended, since i fell asleep in the middle of him talking. I grabbed my phone that was on the nightstand next to my bed and saw that I got a message from Allison. 

Surprisingly, it was a photo. I curiously opened her message and saw that she had snapped a picture of me sleeping, Five sleeping next to me with an arm wrapped around me. She sent the picture along with the words “Sleeping beauties”. I felt my face flushing a little and locked the screen again before burying my face in my pillow.

\---

Evening came around and I heard Vanya call everyone for dinner. I got up from my bed with a sigh and went out of my room, meeting Five who just got out of his room that was across from mine. “Let’s not talk about it.” he seemed a little embarrassed, just like me. I just nodded and gave him a smile before we walked down the stairs together. 

Allison smiled at us as we came into the dining room. “Slept well?” she asked, Five and me just sat down at the table and ignored her. “Come on, you looked so adorable!” Allison said, hoping we wouldn’t ignore her. The other’s weren’t there yet, so I asked her whether or not she had shown the others. “Of course she did.” Vanya just came in and heard us, so she replied instead of Allison. “Who would’ve thought that Five has a soft side…” Klaus appeared from the sofa. I didn’t see him when I came in since he probably laid down. Five and I both looked down with slightly red faces, not looking at each other for the rest of dinner while the others made fun of us.

\---

“I’m sure they’re going to look for you soon.” Five and I were sitting on the windowsill of the big window in the attic. Since our rooms were both in the attic, we decided to just meet up there. It was a cozy room, it even had a balcony. It was just the perfect place to talk.

“They’re probably already here.” I joked, unsure if it could be true. “Even if they were, we’re all prepared.” Five reassured me that I was safe with them. I looked at the lights of the city, enjoying the breeze. “I know… it’s just that I don’t want to cause much trouble. What if someone gets injured? I’d blame myself forever.” I admitted. Five looked outside, letting out a sigh. “There’s no need to blame yourself, Pente. We’re doing this for you after all.” he gently said before turning his head towards me again. I also looked at him. 

“I can barely tell you how grateful I am. It all still seems so unreal to be here with you and the others. I would’ve never imagined that I’d ever be here, protected by my initial targets…” I couldn’t help but laugh at the irony. “I may be strong and capable of defending myself, but with the support of all of you it’ll be a lot easier.” I said. “I’ve never worked together with anyone. I was told that I can only be successful if I work alone. I always used to think that something such as a partner or teammate would just be in the way, but now I know I’m wrong.”

Five gave me a gente and genuine smile in that moment. He didn’t even say anything, but I felt understood for once. I finally felt… complete? There was always this aching pain, maybe due to loneliness. “I was like sealed away from all humanity except when on missions. I had no childhood, nothing such as friends or family. Of course you’d feel some sort of void after a while. But now, I finally feel like I have friends… or even family.” I quietly explained. 

I suddenly felt Five grabbing my hand. “I’m glad you feel comfortable here already, even with all that’s going on.” he said. “You’re not alone anymore, Pente.” he added. I felt tears stinging in my eyes, tears of joy, not sorrow. I couldn’t help it at that moment. I laughed and cried at the same time when Five embraced me. 

He didn’t say anything else that night. We just sat there, looking at the night sky together and enjoying the cold night breeze while holding each other’s hands tightly.

_ “We’re both not alone anymore.” _


	6. Morning Whiskey

_ “Let me go!” I shouted in despair, trying to free myself from the cold cuffs around my wrists. I lost feeling in my arms since they were tied up while I sat down on the cold concrete floor. The chains that held my arms up rattled loudly with every of my movements. I was freezing, I barely had anything on. The room was freezing cold, dirty and dark. I could barely see a thing, only a silhouette standing by an iron door. _

_ “The one who fears the punishment hasn’t learned yet, that their actions have consequences.” a distorted voice said. “You must feel pain in order to learn.” they said before a sharp pain went through my chest and the loud sound of a whip on the floor echoed in my head. _

_ I couldn’t even cry, nor let out another sound. It hurt so bad, I was bleeding and my wounds were pounding. I tried to scream, but nothing was to be heard. “What did I do?!” was the question going through my head, the question I couldn’t ask since I was silenced. My head hanging down, I felt the whip of punishment hit me over and over. It felt as if I’m going to be shredded into pieces. All I wanted was to scream, cry, get my questions answered, but all I could hear was the loud rattling of the chains and the continuing whipping.  _

_ After a while, the silhouette stopped and got closer to me. It didn’t have any facial features, except for white eyes. I was just a black, slim and tall figure, it’s eyes glowing slightly. Even though it had no other features, it looked so judgemental. “Your mistakes may be forgotten, but never erased.” the figure said with the distorted voice.  _ “If you were to erase a mistake from your life, what would it be?”  _ it asked, the soom suddenly disappearing, as well as the figure. _

_ There were no chains, no cuffs, I just fell down a black hole that didn’t have an end. The question echoed through the endless void I was in. I tried to cover my ears, but the voices just got louder until they hurt my ears. I could scream, but the voices were louder than me. _

“Are you okay?! Wake up! What’s wrong?” I suddenly awoke due to someone shaking me like crazy. “W-what’s wrong?” I sleepily asked, noticing it was Five who hovered above me. “I woke up and heard you crying so I got worried.” Five looked quite worried and exhausted. I lifted my hands to wipe away my tears. “I… just had a bad dream…” I said as I sat up. Five let out a sigh. “I’m glad nothing bad happened to you... “ he quietly said under his breath before sitting down on the rim of my bed. “Do you wanna talk about it?” he asked, looking at me with gentle, comforting eyes.   
  
I grabbed my sheets, clenching my fists tightly. The second I thought about it, the pain I felt in my dream suddenly washed over me. Tears stung in my eyes and I looked away from Five. “Maybe another time. I’m sorry for asking.” he stood up again and walked towards the door. “Wait!” I shouted. He turned around with a questioning look on his face. “Can you please… stay with me until I fall back asleep?” I asked with a shaky voice. I had to admit, I was a little scared. The dream felt so realistic. My wrists felt like they had just been uncuffed. 

Five scoffed but then came towards me. I scooted a little towards the right to make some space for him. “Are you sure?” he asked, I just nodded in response. He lay down next to me, gently pulling the sheets over both of us. I couldn’t help but hug him tightly the second he lay down. “Sorry. Please just let me stay like this for a while…” my words were muffled since I nuzzled my head against his chest. “It’s okay.” Five gently said before he also wrapped an arm around me and pet my head slightly. It felt really comforting and I quickly stopped crying. It was nice to feel a person’s warmth like that for once. Never in my life have I been hugged as comfort. I was just told to stop crying whenever I did. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked again. I kept quiet for a moment and decided that I could tell him. It was just a dream after all and I knew I was safe with him. After I had told him about it, he pulled me closer and didn’t let go. “I’ll make sure nothing like that ever happens to you, don’t you worry about that.” he reassured me. “Not just me, the others will too.” he added. “I just wonder what my dream could’ve meant…” I whispered, remembering the things the figure said. “Well, apparently you’ve made the wrong decision at one point in your life or maybe your subconscious is trying to trick you.” Five said, playing with my hair. 

“Hmm…” I didn’t know what to respond to his assumption. At that moment I didn’t really care anymore. It calmed me down when he played with my hair and I closed my eyes, enjoying his presence. “I’m just glad you’re here.” I quietly said, probably not even loud enough for Five to hear.

\---

When I woke up again, I couldn’t feel Five next to me anymore so I quickly opened my eyes and looked at my phone. “3 pm?!” I shouted in disbelief as I got up and rushed downstairs, finding Five sitting alone in the living room, reading the newspaper. “Good morning, sleepy head.” he gave me a smile, looking up from the papers for a second. “Why didn’t you wake me up?!” I asked, slightly mad. I didn’t even know why I was mad at that moment, I just was. “I figured that it’d be best for you to get enough rest. You seemed really exhausted last night.” he said. “Exhausted from what?” Klaus suddenly came in, making his way to the bar area. “What did you two  _ DO _ last night?” he asked with a smirk. 

“Is it really any of your concern?” I asked in response, crossing my arms. “Listen, the only stable relationship Five ever had was with a mannequin, I’d be more than glad to see him with a real person for once. I was scared he’d never find someone.” Klaus laughed, getting a glare from Five. I scoffed and looked at Five. I didn’t really know whether I should’ve laughed or be concerned, all I knew was that Five didn’t seem very amused.

“Whiskey, anyone?” Klaus asked, filling up a glass. “Who could say no to that?” I said, getting a weird look from Klaus. “How old are you, by the way? Can you even drink this stuff?” he asked before we both started laughing. “As if it matters anyway!” I said, taking a sip. I pretty soon after realized that I didn’t even know my exact age. I didn’t have a birthday either. 

As I was lost in my thoughts, Five snatched away the glass from my hand. “You just woke up, let me take care of this.” he said, drinking the whole glass at once and slamming it onto the bar table. “Don’t ruin her, Klaus.” Five looked kind of serious. Klaus and I both looked at each other with that  _ “What the fuck does he even mean by that?”  _ look. “Oh what, is that your job?” Klaus sarcastically asked, causing both me and Five to turn slightly red. 

“What are you getting at?!” Five shouted before I giggled slightly. Klaus shrugged. “I mean, I don’t know if I got the wrong idea now, but what did you do last night? And why did Allsion catch you two sleeping next to each other like that?” he seemed pretty unbothered by how flustered Five got. It was actually kind of funny and cute to see him in a different manner for once. It’s kind of soothing to know that Five isn’t all serious and heartless after all.

  
_ “If you were to erase a mistake from your life, what would it be?”  _ I suddenly heard the voice in my head again, as if it stood next to me. I got so startled by it that I let out a scream and fell onto my butt. Klaus and Five turned to look at me and Five immediately rushed over to help me back up. “Are you alright?” he asked, quite concerned. I tried to quickly brush it off by lying to him. “I just somehow fell. Probably a strong whiskey, shouldn’t drink it right after waking up!” I nervously said and faked a small laugh before rushing back to my room. 


	7. Checkmate

“What's your next move?” The distorted voice asked, sitting across from me. We were playing a match of chess. The black, faceless silhouette seemed like it was staring at me, expecting me to beat it. I looked at the chessboard, my pieces were the black ones. 

I moved my king into a different spot, even if it was still early in the game. I had noticed the creature’s queen could easily get my king if I wasn't careful with my pieces around it. “You know, you're better at this then I expected.” It laughed in a sort of ironic way before it knocked one of my bishops over. 

My mouth was sealed shut, as if it has been stitched together. The creature in front of me took a different shape with every move I did. It was as if it was merging into something new. I moved my knight and took one of the white pawns off the board. “Even the pawns are really important pieces in a game of chess.” The voice sounded less distorted now, more humane and also… familiar.

One of its pawns knocked one of mine over. “They can eliminate anyone if in the right spot.” It said when I moved my queen forward. “And when they reach the other end of the board, you regain one of your pieces.” The voice was clearer now. The tall figure had turned into a normal silhouette of a person you immediately recognised. It was Five.

He moved his last rook forward, taking one of my paws. “They seem so useless, yet they are so important to the game.” His eyes looked directly at me, piercing blue and leaving me speechless. 

I couldn't get distracted now, I had to win. I moved my king into a different spot again, behind one of my rooks. “Chess is like life, don't you agree?” Five said, moving his bishop close to my knight. If I didn't move it now, I'd lose it, but if I moved it, I'd lose my queen.

I noticed I could use one of my pawns to take his bishop, wondering how he couldn't notice that. He would never be this careless. I didn't trust his last move but I still took my pawn and knocked over his bishop.

“We are pawns too, in god's game of chess. We are useless, but still somewhat useful.” Five smirked before he moved his queen, knocking over my king. He used his bishop to distract me. “Checkmate.” He seemed quite pleased with himself.

“You need to be more careful.” Five began in a quiet voice. “People will always try to confuse you, use tricks on you.” He took all the pieces and placed them on the board in their respective places. The stone pieces clanked loudly on the ceramic board as he set them down. 

Five then looked at me, not breaking eye contact and also not breaking the silence between us. There was not a single sound. Just us staring at each other in the endless black room, sitting across from each other while playing chess. “It's possible for people to change.” He got up from his seat and appeared behind me, hugging me from behind while I was still sitting down, still unable to say a word.

“But whether or not they change is up to them.” Five said before he vaporised into thin air. I tried shouting his name, but it was still like my mouth was glued shut. I wanted to get up from my seat, but the chair suddenly disappeared, just like the board and table in front of me. 

I fell down the endless dark void again, tears in my eyes and trying to scream for him, knowing he wouldn't hear me. 

  * ••



The next morning, I woke up while sweating heavily. I didn't even feel hot or exhausted. My breath hitched when I noticed scratches over my body. These weird dreams lately left me more than just confused, they weren't even scary. I woke up with bruises or scratches every morning.

I let out a sigh and got up, looking at myself in the mirror. I didn't look particularly good, dark circles adorned my eyes and my hair was all over the place. I decided taking a shower would be best, even though I knew my scratches would burn after getting into the shower. 

My neck hurt badly too, I probably slept in a weird position. Hoping the hot water might relieve at least my neck pain, I wrapped myself in my bathrobe and went out of my room to head towards the bathroom. 

To my surprise, the shower was already occupied, so I decided to just wait, hoping the person inside wouldn't take too long. While I sat outside the bath, I couldn't help but think about my dream. Tonight was the first time the faceless figure merged into something else and on top of that it was Five.

I shook the thought out of my head as I heard the water being turned off. I stood up and waited for the person to come out, noticing it'd probably look sort of weird to the person coming out when I just stood there. 

I sighed and shrugged it off, I had other things to worry about after all. Speaking of the devil, Five came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around the lower part of his body. He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. I looked away in embarrassment. “Why are you just standing here?” He asked, holding the towel in place.

“I wanted to shower and didn't check if anyone was there first so I decided to just wait.” I replied, tightening the belt of my bathrobe, scared it might get loose. I didn't need more awkward moments.

“You could've just come in.” Five lifted up my chin, looking me in the eyes. I narrowed my eyebrows. “Really funny.” I said, getting out of his grip. He winked at me in response, I went into the bath without saying another word and locked the door behind me. That would be useless against Five, yes, but I'm just used to always locking doors behind me.

I quickly got into the shower and enjoyed the warm water running through my hair. Warm showers are a blessing, especially when you had to shower with ice cold water most of your life. The scratches did burn at first but it wasn't that bad, I felt worse pain after all.

I rolled my shoulders back and forth, hoping to get rid of the pain in my neck. I let out a sigh as I heard a weird noise. It was as if someone was trying to come in. “I'm still under the shower!” I shouted, hoping the person would leave, but they kept knocking and pushing down the door handle. 

“This isn't funny! Just wait til I'm done!” I turned away from the door, letting the water rain onto my face. I really didn't have the nerve to play along with anyone's games at that moment.

I then heard that familiar zapping, static noise behind me. I froze in place, not turning around, knowing that “whoever” it was would be able to see my bare back. “You have 5 seconds to get out again or I'll literally gauge out your eyes.” I tried to keep a calm tone but you could hear some sort of anger.

“Sorry, sorry. I forgot my uh… hair brush.” Five said, walking over to the sink and grabbing it. I could seethat he held his hand in front of his face so he wouldn't see me. “Get out!” I shouted, turning my head slightly. Five let out a small chuckle but I could tell he was slightly embarrassed too. 

“What's there to laugh at?!” I asked, covering myself with my hands as best as I could. “I just didn't expect you to get this frustrated even though I'm not even looking.” Five responded before he left the room.

“You little bastard.” I whispered to myself, turning off the water and grabbing a towel to dry myself off with.

  * ••



I sat down on my bed after I had put on some clothes, a towel around my neck. I looked at my phone and noticed that I had a few missed calls from an unknown number. Nobody really came to mind when I wondered about who it may be, so I came to the conclusion it's just a prank call or something. I switched the screen off and placed my phone on the nightstand next to me.

I then heard a knock on my door. It was the same knock as always. “Not right now.” I said, not wanting to talk to Five. He was probably going to apologise or something but I just wasn't in the mood to see him. After my dream, I was kinda confused.

I then heard something at my door and saw a piece of paper slip into my room from underneath the door. I rolled my eyes and picked it up, opening the door to confront him, but he was gone. I closed my door again, quite confused. 

Sitting down on my bed, I opened the note that read “let's meet at the rooftop tonight, there will be shooting stars. I'm busy today so I won't be home before dinner. I can't wait. -5”

I couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that Five wrote his name that way. He really was a child at heart still.

  
  
  



	8. Stargazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! So glad to see you here again~ I just wanted to quickly apologize for the late update! I've been busy with uni TwT - TUA S3 was announced yesterday and I'm so hyped! Please give Vanya some love ):

The day went by pretty quickly. I was talking to Vanya a lot and learned quite a few things about the Hargreeves family. It was a nice change to talk to somebody else other than Five for longer than 10 minutes. I haven’t felt quite welcomed in the family yet due to that, but I knew Vanya did. Allison was quite nice too, but I didn’t talk to her as much. I knew I could trust Vanya, so I asked her quite a lot of things about Five. He might’ve been my target and I knew a lot about him and the whole family, but there are always things you don’t know.

I never knew about all the things she has actually done. I of course knew about his training as an assassin and all, but never knew much about what he did in the apocalypse, what he did with the commission and all that. I just knew about him killing the entire board, the family’s “battle” with the handler and how he ended up at the commission. Vanya had told me the entire story, beginning at the point of their birth. 

It was mesmerizing, as if from a movie. If you told someone that story, who would even believe it? It’s like cut out from a Hollywood Movie or something. A fairy tale, but sort of fucked up, you know? Talking about it with Vanya was fun though. The way she told me about it was honestly very interesting, but also somewhat… frustrating? They all went through so many, terrible things. It made me feel sorta bad for them. I also told Vanya about what I’ve been through as well. It really seemed like I belonged in that family. I really felt like I’ve finally found a home. 

Vanya had reassured me that I am welcome the entire time as well. She had told me about all the difficulties with the family and that I just need to give everyone their time, especially Luther and Diego. “I’m glad you and Five get along so well.” Vanya genuinely seemed happy. I tilted my head questioningly, wondering what she could mean. “Five really just needs a break.” she laughed. “And social contacts that he doesn’t kill off after a while…” she added, murmuring.

Vanya looked at the picture above the chimney. “The only love interest he’s ever had was a damn mannequin.” she let out a sigh, seemingly disappointed. “But for some reason I feel like he might’ve had some kind of affair with that handler lady.” Vanya shrugged and let out a laugh. “But no he’s got you!” she said with a smile. I felt my cheeks heating up. “What are you talking about?! We’re like family now aren’t we?!” I blurted out.    
  
Vanja just smirked and got up from her seat. “I have to practice a little.” she said before she left me sitting there, face red. Evening had rolled around and I decided to head to the rooftop. I knew Five couldn’t be there yet since I would've noticed him getting in. He might be able to do spatial jumps, but he at least comes in through the front door. 

I walked up the stairs and climbed up the ladder to the rooftop, enjoying the sunset and evening breeze. It was a little cold, but a nice kind of cold. Fall would arrive soon. I always look forward to the pretty colours of the leaves.    
  
I pulled out my phone because I wanted to take a picture of the beautiful view. I had more missed calls from the unknown number. “Jesus Christ.” I said in a slightly annoyed tone. I scrolled through my log and saw that they called me 6 times each hour from 2pm to 5pm. They were evenly 10 minutes apart, so it was most likely a programmed call. I let out a sigh and just hoped it’d stop the next few days. I snapped a few photos of the scenery and sent them to Five with the text “You’re missing out right now, you better hurry!”. I then thought about what Vanya said. I wasn’t sure what to think of it.  _ “Five and I are just friends, aren’t we?”  _ I felt my face turning red again and shook my head, trying to get rid of the thought.  _ “I mean, we are very close…”  _ was a thought that crossed my mind as I thought about how we cuddled up and had slept in the same bed together.    
  
I got all frustrated and held my face in embarrassment, feeling how my cheeks had gotten a little warm. “Argh, stop thinking about it!” I sort of shouted.To my surprise, I even got a response from behind me. “Stop thinking about what?” the familiar voice asked, sounding quite surprised. within a second, I had to come up with a plausible reply. I wasn’T sure what to tell him, whether I should lie, tell him it’s nothing or try to talk to him about us and our “relationship”.   
  
“I… uh… just had to think back to an embarrassing childhood memory!” I simply lied with a nervous chuckle. Five looked at me kinda suspiciously and shrugged it off. He sat down next to me, our legs dangling in the air. “The pictures looked nice. Seems like I’m a bit late, though.” Five seemed a little disappointed that the sun had already almost fully disappeared. He reached into the bag he had brought with him. “Vanya left this downstairs, it’s a few snacks and a thermos with coffee.” Five laughed and pulled out a bread box with sandwiches.    
  
“Great, I’m starving.” I ripped the box out of his hands and took one of the sandwiches, almost inhaling it. “Don’t eat so quickly or you’ll get a stomachache.” Five sighed, getting a sandwich as well. “Wow, sorry, Mom.” I said with my mouth full, trying not to laugh at the expression on his face as I called him Mom. “You could’ve at least said Dad.” He looked away from me and took a bite. “And don’t talk with your mouth full.” he added silently. 

We stayed silent for a second until I asked him where he had gone today. He seemed a little uneasy and hesitated to answer. “Nothing big.” he gave me a reassuring smile. I tilted my head, looking at him questioningly. “Come on tell me! I was worried today, you know!” I blurted out. At that moment I realized that there was blood on his sleeve. Not much, but I saw it. Five let out a long sigh and looked at the scenery. “I met someone today. Someone who was after you, apparently.” As he talked, I noticed that he reeked alcohol. I sometimes tend to forget he’s not actually some little boy. No, he’s a grown up, fully trained assassin, just like me. 

“Why did you do it alone?!” I shouted, clenching my fists and looking down at my lap. He was seemingly surprised by my reaction. “Everyone here could’ve helped you out! Not only them, also me!” I said. Five huffed. “It’d only be unnecessary danger for everyone. I didn’t want you to get hurt.” he seemed quite calm, as if it actually was nothing. “I know how to handle things like these, Pente.” him calling out my name in that reassuring tone made me tear up slightly. He really cared a lot about me, I just barely noticed at this point. 

“I’m sorry for shouting, you’re right. My feelings got the better of me there.” I admitted, unsure what ‘my feelings’ even were. I was glad five didn’t question it a first. He instead just pulled me into a warm embrace, just like that. It was unlike him, but it felt good and safe. I felt safe. I realised that all this time, he was just protecting me. Letting me stay with him was merely for protection, nothing more, nothing less. Right?

“I’m sorry I worried you. I’ll tell you next time where I’m going exactly. Maybe I was just worried you’d come after me and get hurt.” he chuckled lightly and let go off the hug, looking me in the eyes. “I’m just worried about you because I care.” he gently said, cupping my face with his hands. They were surprisingly warm and I instantly melted into his touch. I felt so much comfort suddenly, as if all my worries didn’t exist anymore. He made me feel so safe and calm. He then suddenly put his forehead against mine, still cupping my cheeks and looked at me with this reassuring look.

_ “We’re just friends, right?”  _ was a thought that popped into my head again. He was so close now and I felt a certain tension between us. Not in a negative way of course, it was more like a romantic kind of tension. “Please never leave us, okay?” he suddenly said, still not letting go. “I promise.” I replied quietly with a light chuckle. Before I noticed, he had kissed me on the cheek and let go off of me, turning his head back to the scenery in front of us. It had gotten dark by then and we looked at the lights of the city underneath us. 

My face was red and my heart was beating fast.  _ “How can you just suddenly do that?!”  _ I thought, holding my cheeks. I was a little frustrated, but I tried not to make it too obvious. “You look cute when you’re frustrated like that. Didn’t know I hit a weak spot there.” Five smirked and then laughed at me. “Stop making fun of me!” I desperately shouted. He then suddenly placed his hand on my head, patting it slightly. “Sorry, sorry.” he apologized before he looked up to the sky.

  
I also looked up when suddenly, a shooting star appeared. I quickly closed my eyes to make a wish.  _ “Let me stay with you forever, please.” _


End file.
